


What's sexuality got to do with it?

by skinnylittlered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean's First Time With a Man, Destiel - Freeform, Erotica, First Time Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnylittlered/pseuds/skinnylittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has identified as straight his entire life. Then Cas came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's sexuality got to do with it?

Dean Winchester has been unshakeably certain, throughout the more than three decades he so far inhabited this Earth (and other parallel dimensions, every so often) that he is completely, entirely, undeniably into the pussy and everything it entailed. Whether it came along with a full bush or not, an overflowing set of bouncy tits or perky, petite ones, substantial ass or something more like _Sports Illustrated_ , Dean revelled in the pussy to the fullest of his potential with each occasion he was granted. Let it also be known that Dean has never believed – thinking of it in retrospect, being and chaser and killer of each and every being of the supernatural, one would regard these specific variables as sensibly feasible, but the entire existent living mass on Terra (and _other parallel dimensions_ ) has come to the unavoidable conclusion that elemental anthropoid insight amounts to less than the commonly minimal accepted in the Winchester Way of Life – in anything biblical. One trip to hell later, Dean, more flabbergasted at the homoerotic nature of the situation he currently finds himself in than the _angel_ fondling his genitalia, a look that Dean knows all too well etched on his stupid face (the one of curious marvel at the glory of his Father’s creation, which Dean himself might have found absolutely fascinating if he wasn’t too busy freaking out at the creepiness of the entire ordeal. And his already half hard dick), wondering if there might have been some cruel heavenly irony – because everybody knows by now that Atropos is one seriously scary bitch – in the subtext of his obsessive hunt for Dick Roman.

Granted, after finally having his question of _if the pizza man_ (teacher, fireman, and doctor have subsequently been added to the list) _truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?_ answered in as little depth as possible by an uncharacteristically squeamish Dean, Cas, having, one way or another, comprehended the majority of sex-based concepts and, largely, the mechanics of it (explaining _in and out_ to a creature with the understanding of all or at least a few things human of a five year old has proven itself a painstakingly more challenging task than Dean has ever imagined it would be), and having been, wilfully or not, at least once exposed to non-realistic animated porn, which Dean described as an art form while aiming whatever he’d put his hand on first at a laughing Sam’s head, has determined the simple, irrefutable fact that he was in the unfortunate possession of all the wrong physical appendages required in engaging in such acts, and offered occupying the body of a female vessel for the time being. Due to the sheer element of _no_ , Dean turned down the preposition (Sam, who happened to be in the room at the time, because, clearly, the Prodigal Son of God, hadn’t the slightest inkling of what _privacy_ means, rolled his eyes, knowing that the refutation was, in fact, mostly triggered by Dean being a sappy idiot, in love with Castiel body and all); somewhere along the way of his life, things had got fucked up enough that it made consenting to copulation with an angel in a _man_ ’s body easier than enumerating all the things not okay with any scenario in which he’s sacking a nun whilst blasting all things holy for the lack of proper sex-ed in heaven. Don’t those dimwits know anything about gender and sexuality in relation to gender up there?

Turns out he didn’t really know all that much himself, as currently Dean is hot and bothered and in awe, and trying not to think too much about the fact that what he’s got all randy and raunchy for is former Jimmy Novak’s body, since his lover doesn’t really have a corporeal form, as much as a manifestation of energy that could and _would_ make his eyes pop if gazed upon. Literally. But Dean, although still terribly uncomfortable, feels surprisingly content and, apart from the obvious, can’t complain about one of the events that have so rapidly been unfolding in his small but immensely relevant universe. He has long ago learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth and Cas? Cas is everything more than he has ever considered himself deserving of. Cas is family beyond blood ties, and, even if he knows he’s in for a life of _why’_ s and _how’_ s and a never-ending series of may-the-ground-swallow-me-whole embarrassments, he’ll take it all and then some more with a damn smile on his face, because that’s what love is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot as fuck outside.


End file.
